Archon, Warrior of Earth
Archon, Warrior of Earth ''is the twelfth film in the Archon franchise, along with the second film in Archon’s Millenium Era. Like it’s predecessor, this film is a sequel to the original [[Archon (Film)|''Archon ]]movie. However, this film has Archon with more of a hero character. He gets to fight Wyvern again in the Millenium Era, along with another antagonist, Project SENTRY. However, in this film, Wyvern is slightly smaller and slightly weaker than Archon. Storyline 2006 A.D. Seattle, Washington In the harbor, some throthing formed on the surface of the water. Suddenly, a Kaiju emerged from the ocean. It roared as it approached the shores. Its foot slammed onto the street. It growled as it advanced towards the ciry. However, suddenly, it halted, and was yanked back. It snarled as turned. There stood Archon. Archon roared at the other Kaiju. The other Kaiju charged at Archon. However, Archon slashed other Kaiju across the chest with his crest. The other Kaiju stumbled backwards. Archon tailwhipped the other Kaiju down. The Kaiju collided into two buildings. As it emerged, Archon blasted heat breath on the other kaiju. The kaiju’s face melted. Archon raises his had while growling, and his eyes flicker. Title Scene: The screen darkens, Archon’s roar sounds, and in large print, the word Archon appears, and below it, appears the words “Warrior of Earth.” The UN Headquarters, New York City, NY The Secretary General stood in front of the world leaders. He cleared his throat, then said,“Thanks for coming on such short notice. As you perfectly well know, monsters are real. We knee of Archon from his attack in San Francisco in 1973. Since then, though, he has fought other kaiju that have emerged.” The world leaders murmured in agreement. He cleared his throat again, and continued, saying,“However, while he has saved us from these Kaiju, he’s caused damage to our cities in the process. Now do you simply ignore the fact that he causes damage to your cities?” The world leaders were silent as they looked at each other. The President of the United States said,“He iiiss a giant monster, so, it’s an occupational hazard. Plus, an anyone’s military tech take down any Kaiju we’ve witnessed? Huh?” Some other world leaders agreed, and talked angrily to the Secretary General. The Secretary General then cleared his throat, and said,“Okay, let me rephrase. Do you want a way to quickly and efficiently neutralize a Kaiju with minimal damage? Well, I have knowledge of just that.” The lights in the room dimmed. The Secretary General continued,“I’d like to introduce you to, the very first AI self defense system ever. Now, say,“Hello SENTRY!” as he turned on a large monitor. On it appeared a blue digital spiral form that looked like an eye. The world leaders all said,“Hello SENTRY!” SENRTY responded in an electronic female voice, saying,“Hello world leaders.” The form seemed to pulsate whenever it spoke. The Secretary General turned to the monitor, and said,“Thank you, SENTRY.” SENTRY replied,“Your Welcome, Secretary General.” The Secretary General then said,“Invented by Japanese scientist, Haruo Hasashi, SENTRY will be controlled by the United Nations. She uses satellites and worldwide hangars in each nation to locate and combat the threat. She then analyzes the Kaiju for weaknesses faster than any human. And the last and most fun part, she neutralizes it!“ The world leaders looked in astonishment. He then turned to the leaders, and said,“So, do you accept this plan?” Pacific Ocean It is midnight. Archon stairs at the sky. The noon, the stars, and seems to look lonesome. Suddenly, he sees a large glowing light in the sky. His look of loneliness changes to a look of anger, and he dives down into the ocean. On varoius News Outlets: '''Just five weeks ago, the countries worldwide have accepted Project SENTRY. They have set up the databases for operation, and now we are left to hope this works. Some controversy has been displayed on the press, saying that we are messing with unfamiliar technology. '''New York City, NY Some people drove on the streets of New York. However, some stopped. One person looked to the sky, and said.“What’s that?” A fiery figure was bolting towards New York City. Near the harbor, the waters churned with heat. Some people gasped. Suddenly, a large wall of water erupted from the sea. People ran screaming. There was Archon. He growled als he looked up at the sky. He saw the fiery form coming down. He walked forward. The fiery form landed in the city center. ”A new Kaiju,“ a man said to the Secretary General. He stopped, then said.“Enable SENTRY.” The AI activated. She showed a recording of the two Kaiju.“Subjects identified,” she said.“Archon stands 50 meters tall. The bipedal dragon Kaiju I cannot define, but I have calculated at 40 meters tall. Running scan on weak spots.” furing the teo seconds of analysis, Wyvern flew above Archon, blasting a sulphuric ash breath. SENTRY then said,“Analysis complete. The dragon like Kaiju can be take down at the wings, and destroyed. Engaging target.” From the hangar nearby, Drones flew out. They reached the dragon Kaiju, and blasted its wings. The wings tore, and Wyvern cloapsed. They released missiles at the head, and took it down. Wyvern’s blood sprayed across building, along with the building that houses SENTRY‘s database. The flesh began to grow back.“The Kaiju is regenerating, SENTRY said. Then the drones fired neurotoxic missiles launched at the Kaiju. It became still. “Kaiju neautralized,”SENTRY said.“Damage calculated at 0.5%.” The Secretary General’s face lit up.“Yes! We’ve done it!“ The Secretary General said in satisfaction. Meanwhile, Archon turned his head, and walked back to the ocean. On various News Outlets: '''It appears Project SENTRY is a success. Just a few minutes, a giant creature appeared in New York City. Even though Archon appeared, SENTRY brought down the other kaiju before he could. Nations worldwide have acclaimed SENTRY’s performance. It was evening in New York, the screen show the database building, coated in blood. However, some blood had reached more than just the building. Some flesh rested on the database. Blood covered it too. SENTRY rested, when suddenly a voice came, “Hello, young one.” It was a female voice, but seemed villainous. SENTRY turned around, saying,“Wha- Who are you?“ The voice chuckled, then replied,“I, am Wyvern.” SENTRY shuddered.“Wait, like the Kaiju I killed?” SENTRY asked.“But how are you-” The voice talked over her.“It seems you are smarter than you look. Yes,” It said.“You killed me. I am able to talk to you using an extension of myself that was seperated during your drone attack.” SENTRY seemed surprised.“Astounding,” She said.“I would never have thought that possible.” Wyvern replied,“Yes, I am not of this Earth, so I do not apply to natural biology. However, I see your amazing capabilities, and how they are wasted, because you are on the wrong side of the battle.” SENTRY looked angred.“I am not on the wrong side of any battle!” She said irately.“I was designed and programmed to protect mankind, and so I am on the ri-” “Shhhhh, calm down,” Wyvern said calmly.“I know very well that you are of man’s making, but if you only see what man has done, you will see why you have joined the wrong side. Let me show you.” SENTRY suddenly saw cloud like claw hands emerge from the gloom.“Wha- woaah!” SENTRY said in suprise as the hand closed on her. The struck her on the flanks. SENTRY screamed as they left red impact marks. Then, her vision showed a scene from World War I, where soldiers shot each other to death. This changed to World War II scenes. “Man,” Wyvern said.“Always at War about one thing or another, always finding a reason to slaughter each other. And they always invent more ways to do so.” The next thing shown was the Nuclear Bomb test. This changed to the War in Vietnam. And another showed 9/11. The vision stopped, SENTRY shuddered, and Wyvern said,“Do see why Man is wrong now?” Wyvern said. SENTRY stayed there, the red marks on parts of her.“Yes,” she responded. Wyvern chuckled, then said,“Goooood. You understand, together we can bring upon the true rulers of this world.” The red markings suddenly engulfed SENTRY. She turned red all over.“You’re proposal is acceptable,” SENTRY then said.“What shall we do first, Wyvern?” The Secretary General sat in the confernce room. He looked pleased about the success of SENTRY. Suddenly, the lights went out in the room. The TV went on. On the screen appeared SENTRY, but red.“Hello, Secretary General,”She said. The Secretary General looked shocked.“Hi, SENTRY.” He looked scared, and said,“What happened? You seem ill?” SENTRY chuckled then said,“I am alright. I have simply been opened to the truth.” The Secretary General looked even more frightened.“Wha-what do you mean,” he said with a studder. SENTRY replied,“Oh nothing, just the many atrocities that man supports. You see, a little bird, or should I say, dragon, cake to me. She opened my eyes to what your kind has done. So now, I will help her take this world!” The Secretary General stumbled back.“But SENTRY, that’s insane!” SENTRY seemed to glare, and said said scornfully,“Oh, don’t call me SENTRY. Call me-” then she paused, then said,“Wyvern!” in Wyvern’s voice. She cackled, and the voice gradually deepened, then the TV turned off. Missiles prepared to launch from the SENTRY Hangars. The Secretary General rushed into the control room. A man ran up to the Secretary General.“Mr Secretary General! SENTRY just launched some missiles from all hangers across the world! But there’s no Kaiju that’s emerged,” the man said in alarm. The Secretary General growled,“I know, it seems SENTRY, or Wyvern, as she calls herself now, has turned on us. Hack into her systems!” Some people at the monitors typed on the keyboard.“No good sir! It seems she’s blocked us from accessing her operating systems.” “Dammit!“ The Secretary General said.“We‘re powerless.” In the skies, missiles rained down on cities below. The military bases were blown to snitherines. Various parts of the world lit up in fire. Archon watched as this happened with an angry expression across his face. He dived down, and started swimming. The Secretary General slammed the control pad with a shout of anger.“She‘s crippled our defenses,”he said.“Son of a bitch.” '''On News outlets worldwide: '''In a horrific turn of events, Project SENTRY has unleashed her weapons on the world! Each Nation’s military base has been neutralized, and we are now at the mercy of the corrupted AI system. Will Archon come? Meanwhile, SENTRY spoke to Wyvern,“What is our next move, Master?” she said. Wyvern replied,“Now, transport all of your information to a minidatabase. It is time to reclaim my body.” Inside the database, machines transported the information to the new database. Suddenly, a churning of water could be heard. In the Harbor, a wave of water emerged. And there was Archon. “No, Archon’s back,”SENTRY said angrily.“Don’t worry,” Wyvern said.“Just focus on transporting the information. Send out your arms.” “Yes, Master,” SENTRY responded. Drones came out of the Hangar. Some exploded as Archon’s heat breath struck them.“Analyzing for weaknesses,” SENTRY said. After two seconds, she said,“Analysis complete. The gills present a weak spot.“ “Excellent,” Wyvern said.“Neutralize him.” The drones fires bullets at his gills. Archon roared in pained. He threw a car at one drone. The drone evaded.“He seems intelligent!” SENTRY said.“Remarkable.” Archon roared loudly.“Yet still, pathetic,” she said. The drones fire misslies at Archon. Archon was hit by some of them, but when another round came, his eues looked at them. He ducked, and the missiles blasted the drones. ”Argh,” SENTRY said.“He stopped them.” Wyvern responded calmly, saying,“No worries. Is the vital information transported?“ “Yes,” SENTRY responded.“Excellent,” Wyvern said.“Now, commute them to my body!” A drone flew with the hardrive, to Wyvern’s carcass. Meanwhile, Archon destroyed the database building. It exploded with brilliant light. However, as Archon turned towards the ocean, the Wyvern carcass rose from its resting place. Archon growled, and turned to face Wyvern. Wyvern roared at Archon. ”And now,” Wyvern said to SENTRY.“Is an improvised phase: neutralize the Kaiju.” Wyvern flew into the sky. Wyvern roared at Archon, and blasted Sulpheric Ash breath. It made contact with Archon, and he roared in pain. The Secretary General saw this on the monitor.“Come on, Archon,” he said longingly.“Save us.” The monitors suddenly went black, and SENTRY appeared on them.“You see, this whole time, you needed him. No matter we’ll just-“ the Secretary General shut off the transmission angrily. Meanwhile, Archon‘s Head swiveled around to follow Wyvern’s flight. Wyvern slammed her tail into Archon’s head, knocking Archon down. As he got up, Wyvern grabbed his arms with her clawed feet. She dragged him across the streets, and slammed him into buildings. She finally let him go, and Archon landed on the streets. As Wyvern stomped on him, Archon shook her off. He slashed her wing with his crest. As Wyvern backed away, Archon seemed to smirk. The screen zooms in on his hand, and up flips his middle finger. Wyvern looks insensed at the gesture, and roars in anger. She stomps towards him, and Archon charges to. He uppercuts Wyvern, and Wyvern tailwhips Archon. Archon grabs the other wing. A crunch is heard as his hands applied pressure to the wing. Wyvern sheieked In rage. Wyvern blasted Sulphuric Ash all over Archon. A large cloud engulf the giant monster.“Yes!” Wyvern said to SENTRY.“Our plan is working perfectly.” However, once the cloud subsided, Archon emerged from the cloud. He roared as his skin regenerated. He blasted heat onto Wyvern’s face. Sparks formed.“Ouch!” Wyvern shouted in pain. SENTRY then seemed to be overtaken by rage, and then enabled a Nuke launch. All the way from across the Atlantic, a. Nuclear missile rocketed towards New York.“I’ll finish him off,” SENTRY said with satisfaction. Wyvern‘s voice shrieked in fright.“You fool! What have you done!” she shouted shrilly. The Secretary General saw on the monitor that a nuclear missile was on a course for New York.“Oh God,” he said. The missile was in the air, and Archon plunged his hand into Wyvern’s chest. He looked up at the Nuclear Missile. But just as it nearly collided with the ground, Archon grabbed hold of the nuke. It’s rockets pushed Archon a short distance, and he growled a slight bit, then he stopped it. Yes!” all the people with the Secretary General said. Archon swiveled around as Wyvern came towards Archon, and he plunged the nuke into Wyvern. As it rocketed, he swung Wyvern by the tail, then let go.“Nooooooooooooooooo!” Wyvern shouted as she zoomed beyond the Earth all the way towards the sun. The sun set, and Archon roared.He turned, and walked away. In the operation room, they watched as Archon walked into the ocean. The people their watched in amazment.“It seems we need Archon,” They said. The Secretary General replied,“No.” The gasped in question. He then said, ”You heard me, no. We just need to fight Kaiju... truly with our own hands!” In an unknown area rested a metallic structure. It resembled... Archon. Archon roars. '''The End (or is it?) Ending Credits Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Archon Films Category:Fictional Movies Category:Millenium Era